Saint John's
Saint John}} Saint John's or Saint John may refer to: Places Canada * St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador * St. Johns (provincial electoral district), in North Winnipeg * St. John's (electoral district), a defunct federal riding in Quebec from 1867 to 1892 * St. John's Island, British colony from 1763 to 1798 when it was renamed Prince Edward Island * St. Johns and Fort St-Jean, now called Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu * St. Johns, Ontario * St. Johns, Niagara Regional Municipality, Ontario * Saint John, New Brunswick Ireland * St. Johns, County Kildare, a civil parish in County Kildare * St. Johns, County Roscommon, a civil parish in County Roscommon New Zealand * Saint Johns, New Zealand, a suburb of Auckland United Kingdom and dependencies * Saint John, Jersey * St John's, Isle of Man * St Johns, London, England * St John's, Redhill, Surrey, a hamlet adjoining the town of Redhill * St. John's, Surrey, England * St John's, South Yorkshire, England * St Johns, Worcester, England * St John's Wood, London, England * St. John's Rock, a 19th-century name for Dubh Artach, Scotland * St John's Lane, the home of Bristol City F.C. until 1904 United States * Saint John, U.S. Virgin Islands * St. Johns, Arizona * St. Johns, Maricopa County, Arizona * St. John's River (California) * St. Johns, Florida * Port St. John, Florida * St. Johns County, Florida * St. Johns River, Florida * St. Johns, Illinois * Saint Johns, Indiana * St. Johns, Michigan * Saint Johns, Ohio * St. Johns, Portland, Oregon Others * St. John's, Antigua and Barbuda * St Johns, South Australia * St. Johns, Saba, a village on the Caribbean island of Saba, a special municipality of the Netherlands * Svatý Jan pod Skalou (Saint John Under the Rock), a village in central Bohemia * Svatý Jan nad Malší (Saint John Above Malše), a village in south Bohemia, Czech Republic * Saint John's Island, Singapore People * Adela Rogers St. Johns (1894–1988), American writer Education * Saint John's College (disambiguation) * St. John's Seminary (disambiguation) * St. John's Preparatory School (disambiguation) * St. John's School (disambiguation) * Saint John's University (disambiguation) Medical * St. John's Regional Medical Center (disambiguation) * Saint John's Health Center, Santa Monica, California Other uses * Saint John's Arms, another name for the looped square (⌘) * St. John's Cathedral (disambiguation) * St. John's Church (disambiguation) * Saint John‘s (grape), another name for the table and wine grape variety Luglienga * St. John's Mine, a cinnabar mine in Vallejo, California * St. John's Red Storm, the athletic program of St. John's University in New York City * Hypericum perforatum, St John's wort herb * [[HMCS St. John's (FFH 340)|HMCS St. John's (FFH 340)]], a Halifax-class frigate in the Canadian Navy * Leeds St Johns, a British rugby league football club today known as Leeds Rhinos * St Johns railway station, in the southeast London borough of Lewisham See also * St. Johnsville, New York (disambiguation) * Saint Johnstown (disambiguation)